Question: A farmer has a rectangular field with dimensions $2m+7$ and $m-2$. If the field has an area of 51 square units, what is the value of $m$?
Solution: We use the given information to set up a quadratic that relates the area of the field to $m$: \begin{align*}
(2m+7)(m-2)&=51\\
2m^2+3m-14 &= 51\\
2m^2+3m-65 &= 0\\
(2m+13)(m-5)&=0
\end{align*}The two possible solutions are $m=-\frac{13}{2}$ and $m=5$. Of these, only $m = \boxed{5}$ is valid.